


Cockblocked

by selfdestruct



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruct/pseuds/selfdestruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun cannot resist Sunggyu in a suit.</p>
<p>Inspired by their Dream Concert backstage photo ^.^</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockblocked

"Would you like it here?" Sunggyu shudders as he feels Woohyun's lips ghosting his right ear.

"Or here?" Woohyun moves down to his neck and Sunggyu bites his bottom lip to keep himself quiet.

They're alone in a vacated dressing room.

“You don’t have to hold yourself back, baby. There’s no one else here.”

Woohyun’s voice drops an octave, “You look so good in a suit. I can’t wait to get back and undress you.”

Woohyun’s hands are slowly creeping up from his chest to the collar of his dress shirt.

Sunggyu has his eyes closed and how long has he been holding his breath?

And then nothing.

“Sunggyu-ah! Woohyun-ah! Where are you guys?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF. My first time writing in a really long time. I don't even know what to make of this. Sorry!!!


End file.
